The Sea's Child
by InternetStalker
Summary: After England abandoned him, Sealand had to resort to unsavory things in order to survive, until he could find a family that loved him. If that could ever happen, that is.


Fur Elise: Showcases Apatite and Emerald's bond, especially over music. Emerald is more lively and spry, while Apatite is the softer and gentler melody.

Hitman Mission: Topaz and Red Coral are on their infilteration mission on another planet. They must avoid being seen by the other creatures there, and have been given orders to kill if needed. They should not alert anyone else to their prescence.

This Is Where I Belong: The gems are either going to Earth, or they are returning to Homeworld. Both places could be home. Homeworld would obviously hold stronger ties, for they lived there for so long. But hey, I've moved more than fourteen times, what do I know what a home is, and what one feels like? I have no idea, but they'd find a home someplace, whatever a home feels like.

Santa Monica Dream: Emerald is lying on a bed, staring at the wall. It's a late-summer, early autumn day, with golden sunlight filtering through the window. He is thinking, hugging the pillow.

Mary Shaw theme: Emerald is exploring a creepy house with Angel Aura; they see movement which prompts them both to get the fuck out of Dodge. They get lost and they have to try and find their way out. Unbeknownst to them, it's only Red Coral being Major Dickhead.

Dirty Little Secret: Each of their gems have their secrets; the sequence shows what they are. Emerald is almost caught doing his, and so is Red Coral.

Mr. Saxobeat: Red Coral is dancing to this song, and he tries to get the others to join him. Emerald is dragged into it, but he sneaks away while Red Coral is trying to land a difficult move. Apatite just shakes his head and leaves with Angel Aura. Topaz stays because he feels bad for Red Coral.

Lone Digger: The gems go out on a Friday night on Earth. They see some...interesting sights.

Circle Backwards: Apatite is in his office, looking out the window and down at the rest of what remains of his old squadron, still active with training. He misses spending time with them, and is writing letter after letter to try and reconnect. Only one or two reply.

Roll The Dice: Emerald is dragged along on an outing with the others, and they try to get him to let loose. It takes a while, but he starts having fun. They go sight-seeing before going to a dance club. He practically kills it on the dance floor-or makes a fool of himself, but still has a epic time anyways with his friends.

Mohombi Maraca: Red Coral crashes a pool party. He may or may not start a dance-off with someone, before Topaz picks him up and carries him away.

Party Rock: Emerald has no patients for the day, so he's just being bored around the office before deciding to why not dance?

Room of Angels: {REDACTED} {REDACTED} It has to do with Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond. (Hint: The song sort of explains)

Durmstrang: Topaz is training with the other Topazes. Their session is intense, and Angel Aura is a little intimidated watching them, and hides out on the roof of another building.

Cleopatra: We see a different form of Apatite from a few thousand years ago.

Good Time: Gems getting ready for their day, breezing through their work day before waiting for night to fall so they can go do together whatever gems do when they want to have fun. Maybe there's a gem-rodeo with creatures from another planet, maybe they attend that, and Red Coral double-dares Angel Aura to participate.

To All Of You: The Gems are on Earth, and Emerald takes the day with Topaz to explore the town together. (Still debating on whether they should go to Beach City or in Alabama, because I feel pretty strongly for both)

Stamp On The Ground: Gem dance-competition. Apatite is surprisingly good at this one, and even sheds his usual attire to make it easier for him. (Relax, he's wearing something under that.)

Run Boy Run Instrumental: Basically, I like to think that gems like Topaz were most likely shattered for being malformed. (Backed up by what we just saw in the recent episodes) Since its before the rebellion, gems like him are sent off to be shattered. He gets scared and escapes, while those gem bots are after him. Soon he finds a gem who helps him hide. Then it cuts to the rebellion, where any remaining gems that were strong enough, no matter how 'off-color' they are, are recruited, and he's one of them. Cue a military training montage.

Candyman Theme: It's autumn on Earth, and Emerald is enjoying it.

Faceoff SYFY Theme: The gems each show off their weapons in dramatic reveals. May even do a little show with them.


End file.
